por el miedo a equivocarnos
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: mi primer Song-Fic... Lo siento si no está muy bien - -U pero no tenía ni idea de como se hacía... La canción es Por el miedo a equivocarnos de Maldita Nerea.


.:.:Por El Miedo A Equivocarnos:.:.

Soul acaba de llegar al apartamento. Maka no está, habían vuelto a discutir y ella se había ido a pasar la noche con las chicas.

Frustrado se tiró encima de la cama y puso la radio. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, su umor no estaba muy bien que digamos, llovia y por si fuera poco en la radio empezaba a sonar un tipo de canción de las que él odiaba. Estaba por apagar la radio cuando la primera frase le dejó helado.

"Éramos distintos, imposibles

y en futuro menos claro".

Era cierto. Él y Maka no se parecían en nada y todo el mundo daba por imposible que fueran Tecnico y Arma.

"Entender bien lo que dices

me hace sentirme tan raro.".

Él sabía como se sentía Maka las pocas veces que ella se lo decía y sin duda él la entendía, eso le hacia sentirse...¿raro? Si,puede ser.

"Empieza todo a hacerse triste,

a quedar del otro lado.

Tu también lo prometiste

Fuimos dos equivocados,"

Sin duda ahora todo era triste. Discutían cada dos por tres, se separaban, las misiones salían mal...Maka también había prometido que nada de eso pasaría, tal vez... ¿se han equivocado?

"Y ahora este sitio esta lleno

de noches sin arte

de abrazos vacíos

de mundos aparte

de hielo en los ojos

de miedo a encontrarse

de huecos, de rotos, de ganas de odiarse"

A Soul le parecía que la canción estaba escrita para ellos, como si ese cantante español describiera su vida de última mente...

"ya lo llevo sintiendo, me quedo sin aire

el cielo ha caído, se muere, se parte

Solo es un infierno sostenido.

Solo es un esfuerzo relativo.".

Siempra, cada vez que discutían él tenía la sensación de quedarse sin aire. Le dolía hacerla daño y por muy poco _cool _que sonase, ella también le hacía daño a él, las estrellas ya no brillaban, caían, la oscuridad le consumía por dentro, hay donde minutos antes mientras discutían solo había un infierno en llamas.

"Yo no pido casi nada

que se pierdan mis sentidos

y se nuble tu mirada.".

Más de una ves él había pedido eso: que se fueran sus sentido para no tener que reñir con Maka.

"Pero el miedo nos consigue.

Se hace grande en estas manos.

Mal recuerdo nos persigue.

Fuimos dos equivocados,

equivocados."

Miedo,¿eso era lo que sentía? Si, miedo a perderla para siempre, miedo a que nada fuera igual. ¿Mal recuerdo nos persigue? Desde la última pelea en la que salimos con vida por poco nada a vuelto a ser igual, de eso na hay duda.

"Me voy, me voy

Porque este sitio esta lleno

de noches sin arte

de abrazos vacíos

de mundos aparte

de hielo en los ojos

de miedo a encontrarse

de huecos, de rotos, de ganas de odiarse.

Ya lo llevo sintiendo me quedo sin aire

La estrella ha caído, se muere, se parte.

Solo es un infierno sostenido

por el miedo a equivocarnos."

Era eso, miedo a equivocarse, eso era lo que convertía todo en un infierno para los dos, el miedo que tenían a equivocarse.

"No quiero escucharte

no insistas prefiero esta vez encontrarte

inundando mis ojos esperando a que pase

a que caigamos otra vez."

No, no quería escucharla discutir más. Él quería volver a encontrar a la Maka de la que se enamoro aquella por la que él siempre caería.

"Y solo digo que

nunca quise hacerte daño

pero todo se nos fue

y aunque ahora somos como extraños

yo jamás te olvidaré"

Sin duda él nunca quiere, querría y querrá hacerla daño pero, ahora nada era como antes. Se habían convertidos en extraños en sus propias vidas pero... Él jamás la olvidaría, a ella no. A su Maka no.

"Y solo digo que nunca quise hacerte daño

Solo es un infierno sostenido,

por el miedo a equivocarnos.

El miedo a equivocarnos"

Hay residía todo, en el miedo que él tenia a equivocarse, el miedo que ella tenía, el miedo a equivocarse que los dos tenía. Ese miedo que les frenaba, les aturdía y nunca les dejaba decir la verdad... que se querian.

Cuando Soul quiso darse cuenta la canción ya había terminado y estaban anunciando el grupo y el nombre de la canción.

- _Y acabamos de escuchar el nuevo exito de Maldita Nerea: Por el miedo a equivocarnos!-_dijo un hombre por la radio.

Cuando Soul escuchó la puerta apagó la radio y fue a ver quien era.

-Maka?.-le dijo Soul sorprendido. La peliceniza no hiba a ir a dormir esa noche a casa con lo cual le sorprendía encontrarla allí parada con...¿Lagrimas en los ojos?-Maka que ocurre?

-Y-yo he e-escuchado u-una canción y-y...¡NO QUIERO DISCUTIR MÁS!- Le dijo para luego hecharse a llorar en los brazos de Soul que se había acercado a consolarla.

- Dejamé adivinar... la canción se llamaba por el miedo a equivocarnos ¿me equivoco?-Le dijo Soul dejandoa Maka sorprendida

-Como lo sabes?

-Por que yo tambien la e escuchado y e pensado lo mismo, es más, tengo que decirte algo...

-El que?.- Preguntó Maka curiosa. Entonces Soul se acercó a su oido y suavemente le dijo...

-Te quiero.- Al instante los dos estaban fundidos en un bonito beso porque... ¿Quién les iba a decir que una canción les iba a quitar el miedo a esquivocase y haría que cambiaran sus vidas?


End file.
